


Constant & Random

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pi Day, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerds messing about in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant & Random

Newton looked at the time on his iPod and then up at Hermann. The mathematician had been working all day without stopping. Newt couldn't take it anymore. He nearly yelled "hey!" across the lab. But he had a better idea. Very, very quietly, he tip-toed over to Hermann who was engrossed in an equation on his vast chalkboard.

"Dr. Geiszler!"

"Dude, stop calling me that."

"I insist you take your hand off my privates.”

"And I insist you get the hell away from that damn chalkboard."

"Stop rubbing my privates," Hermann said asserted with mild condescension. 

"Ok,” he said, removing his hand, sighing, “but you've been standing at this chalkboard for 8 hours."

"And grinding your hips into my backside is not welcome at this time, either. I am trying to concentrate." Newton pulled back a little. 

"You're going to melt your genius brains,” Newt said, reaching up to kiss the man’s neck. “You need a break."

"Not this kind of break." Hermann continued writing. 

"Pleeeeease," Newt whined as he softly wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. Hermann contemplated, his chalking diminishing to nothing. He began to feel warmth and comfort seeping into him and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, go on then," Hermann grumbled. 

“Was that a yes?”

"You're going to make me beg, as well?" Hermann said, with a smirk.

"You're sexy when you beg," Newton said kissing the middle of his back before pulling away. Hermann sighed. Newton knew how to play it, damn him.

“Get on with it, then,” Hermann said, placing the chalk on the board’s ledge. 

"Sure?"

"Sure." Newton unzipped Hermann's flies. The latter let himself totally succumb to Newton's deliciously comforting touches. "It has been a long day.... Please don't make a pun," he added when he felt that Newton wanted reply. But the man had better things to do anyway. Namely stroking Hermann up from his balls to the end of his shaft. He was very pleased with the sound that produced and repeated it with a firmer grip. Hermann let his head drop back. His breath was ragged as the tension of a day's work began to leave him. He moaned with every movement. But Newton wasn't picking up speed and Hermann could almost fall asleep to his languid caresses. 

"Newton?"

"Mmm?" Newton said, almost as dreamily and slurred as Hermann did.

"Why do you like it when I beg?" Newton almost laughed but he was too lazy and smiled into Hermann's warm back. 

"I like to see you loosen up," he said, planting a kiss on his shoulder blade. "And I like it when I know you want me."

"Would it help if I begged now?" Hermann said softly.

"Maybe," Newton replied, slightly intrigued. 

"Because if you don't speed up we're both going to drop off while we're still standing," Hermann said with slight irritation. 

"Ask me," Newt urged, a little more alert. "Say it."

"Please." Newton became a little bolder, pressing himself up against the man.

"Again."

"Please, _please_." Newton worked faster as he ground his hips into Hermann at every other quickening stroke.

"Say my name."

" _Newton._ Oh... _yes_ , that's it. That's it, _Newton_. _Please_." Newton could feel him reaching the crisis and whipped out a hankie, bringing it around to catch Hermann’s release. Hermann grunted, bewildered, and looked down. Even the soft cotton felt slightly rough on his sensitive member. 

“Ha...that’s...very thoughtful...Newt...” A faint smile of pleasure appeared on his face. Newton held the handkerchief in his free hand so he could continue with ease.

"Say it," Newton urged, touching Hermann with tender skillfulness. 

"I'm begging you, Newton. Please. Bring me off quickly," Hermann said urgently, bucking his hips. He was needy, desperate, yet he relished in Newton’s every caress. 

"Now a good time?"

"Yes, yes, please.” Newton stroked him one last time before he teased the man’s slit. “Hoh, oh Newton." Newton’s name disappeared in a groan. Newt held him steady as he came. Hermann rested back into Newton’s hot embrace, panting. Sweat glistened on his forehead. He felt his back was damp with sweat. Newton cleaned him off, jammed the hankie in his own pocket and rested his hands on Hermann’s chest. He felt his partner rest a hand on top of his own.

“Happy Pi Day,” Newton mumbled on the verge of laughter.

“You remembered!”

“Any self respecting nerd would. Did you notice what time I walked over here?” 

“No?”

“3:14.”

“Oh very droll...What ever shall I do with you?” Hermann mused as he felt Newton squeeze him around his middle. 

“Make me come in a Fibonacci sequence?” Newton suggested. Hermann rolled his eyes. 

“Only because my love for you is like Pi, endless and irrational.” They both burst out laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I wrote it.


End file.
